On Halloween
by Scully22
Summary: EO. Olivia and Elliot go to a costume party. He doesn't expect to find an old friend, and the answers he's been searching for about his marriage.


Title: On Halloween

**Int. Precinct- NYC- Day**

Olivia sat at her desk in a frame of mind much further away than the precinct that surrounded her. Elliot sat across from her staring. He waved his arm to get her attention. She looked up suddenly returning from her day dream.

"You ok?" Elliot questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Olivia lied, "fine." He nodded with a half smile, she half-smiled back.

"When do you get off?" she asked.

"In about an hour. Why?"

She shrugged, "catch me before you leave." She slumped out of the chair and dragged herself to Cragen's office.

**Int. Precinct- NYC- Day- 2 Hours Later**

Elliot grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, and then swung by Olivia's desk.

"I'm heading out."

"I'll walk with you," She seized her jacket and they went outside together.

"So what's up?" Elliot finally broke the silence.

"This is kind of odd…"

"What is?" He frowned.

"Well… Ever since college, my good friend Margie has hosted Halloween parties. Every year, it seems another single friend has been paired up… I'd like not to be the only one alone this year… But I understand if you're spending time with your kids, or if your busy-"

"Actually," he broke in, "I'm completely alone this Halloween. Kathy and the kids are going to her mother's… So, yes, I'll go with you to this party."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

She paused, "there's only one catch…"

"Uh oh. Did I speak too soon?"

"Well… It's customary that couples go in matching costumes…"

Elliot sighed, "Tomorrow after work. I know a good place to get costumes." Olivia broke out in a smile, "Thanks, El."

**Int. Precinct- NYC- Day- The Next Day**

Munch, Fin and Olivia sat in the precinct talking to each other while eating lunch.

"Halloween has been morphed by the media to spread candy and sugar addiction to the young!"

"You really think that?" Olivia laughed at Munch.

Fin broke in, "that's not all he thinks. But please, don't get him started." Elliot quickly made his way into the precinct with a lunch bag with Mexican food smelling so delicious. Munch moved toward the food, "El Merendero?" Fin shook his head, "smells better than that awful place." Olivia quickly reached over and snagged a chip. She crunched down with an 'mmm'.

"Hey!" Elliot teased.

"That's definitely Tias Tacos."

Elliot nodded.

"Well," Munch concluded, "at least I'm right about Halloween."

"What about it?" Elliot frowned.

Fin and Olivia jumped, "Don't ask!"

**Int. Precinct- NYC- Day- Later**

Olivia and Elliot headed out of the precinct together at three in the pm.

"So where is this place?" she asked while strapping on a warm beanie.

"Couple blocks- you mind walking?"

She shrugged.

Most of the walk consisted of small talk or complete silence. It wasn't that they had nothing to talk of, rather they both felt oddly shy.

Seemingly suddenly, they were in front of the Halloween shop he spoke so highly of. The two wandered about in the fun store. Olivia jabbed Elliot with a plastic sword, and he slipped on a neon green mullet. They finally got down to business after awhile. They found a bunch of costumes and side-by-side dressing rooms.

Elliot appeared with a cave man outfit, smiling gleefully. Olivia wasn't game though. Then, Olivia came out with a 70's costumes. She began dancing around Elliot flashing peace signs across her face. He disagreed. Next was a devil and angel costume. Olivia flicked the devil tail at Elliot, he liked it, but wasn't so comfortable in the plain white toga. After that, Elliot appeared as a fireman. Olivia wasn't game; her outfit was too skimpy. Lastly, both appeared with 20's costumes. Olivia wore a stunning flapper dress, with a (fake) rhinestone trim. Elliot strutted in a suit with tails, a cane, and a top hat. Olivia stared, he stared back. She finally bowed, he followed with a tip of his hat. They had found their pick.

The two stepped out of the store together, Olivia turned to him, "thanks for buying."

"No prob."

"So tomorrow, why don't you meet me at around five. You can get dressed at my place- I doubt you want to go around the city dressed like a 20's gentleman."

"Well, ya never know," He laughed, "Sounds good."

They were quiet.

Elliot finally broke the silence again, "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh, not much. You?"

"Nothing."

"Did you want to get dinner?" She asked questionably.

"Yeah… Italian?"

She smiled widely, "you know it."

**Int. Mario's Italian Cuisine- NYC- Night**

Elliot sat back down at the table, after receiving a call from Kathy.

"Anything important?" Olivia asked, while sneaking another chip from his plate.

"Nothing."

She noticed the following total silence, this time an awkward silence. A silence undisturbed for what seemed like a long dreary time. Olivia slurped at her drink and finally she noticed he was actually hiding behind his menu.

"What's going on?" Olivia whispered. Before he could explain, a woman approached the table. The woman had bright blonde hair, a snazzy green jogging suit on, and a blatantly obvious flask in her hand.

"Elliot! Darling!"

"Cherie," Elliot stood and gave the drunk an uncomfortable hug.

"Who the hell is this?" She pointed at Olivia with disgust, like she was-

"Is she a prost-"

"Cherie! Meet my partner Olivia- from the NYPD."

"Ohhh!" Cherie smiled and hugged Olivia who sat uncomfortably.

"Beg your pardon," Cherie apologized with an offering from her flask, Olivia objected. The woman pulled Elliot away a few feet, but her whisper wasn't masked.

"How's Kathy?"

"Ok."

"Are you sure? Are you two ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ya know I love you Elliot, but Kathy is my dear friend. I don't want to be the one to break the bad news."

"What bad news?"

"Just be careful," Cherie glanced at Olivia, "She's a pretty girl."

Elliot remained in his spot long after Cherie had gone. After a few looks, Olivia finally stood to meet him.

"I think I'll go now."

"No!" was his first response, then, "please, stay."

Olivia nodded and sat back down at the table. He joined her, "thank you."

**Int. Car- Elliot's House- Night**

Olivia pulled up the car in front of his house. She turned off the engine. He kept his head down, "Kathy and I-" he stopped.

"What, El?"

"Kathy wants to move upstate, near her mom. She wants the kids to grow up in a safer town."

Silence.

"What about you?" She turned in her seat.

"I don't know. I just want- I don't know what I want."

"Are you considering leaving SVU?" she suddenly felt her heart race.

"I was. But, I can't."

Her heart slowed, "Why not?"

He finally looked up at her- met her eye contact. Her heart began fluttering again.

"Why not?" She repeated.

He looked away, unbuckled and swung open the door, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

**  
**


End file.
